Revenge
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Natsume snaps completely and kills someone after a chain of events, afterwards he doesn't know what he should do. One-shot, no pairing. but if you squint really hard you might find a hint of Matoba/Natsume


**Okay so the Natsume in this story has completely snapped and is just moving out of anger and hatred, he has basically lost control of himself because of his anger and only has the one goal throughout, so this Natsume is the way I want him to be.**

* * *

Revenge -One Shot

He had never felt so angry at someone before in his life; this feeling was unfamiliar to him, he had never felt it before. But he still knew what feeling it was, it was hate and anger and pain. He wanted to kill the person who hurt Touko; it was his fault because his friend did it, he knew he should have never trusted another person. He knew that the people who could see them like he did were never trust worthy; being friends with them is never a good idea, and in the end they always put themselves first never caring about what happens to the others around them.

Natori had killed Touko when he made an attempt to steal the book and without even looking back to see what he had done he left. He didn't have the book when he left because I protected it, but I regretted not just giving it to him to begin with, maybe if I had she wouldn't be dead.

I wanted to kill him, that's all I could think about now, I had trusted him and he had threw it back in my face. I had looked for him right after she had died, but was unsuccessful in finding him. Right now I was sitting outside leaning against a tree twirling a knife in my hand; I had been carrying it ever since he attacked. It was a special knife that he had received from Matoba in secret to protect himself a while ago, and Madara had told him to keep it since it was a good weapon to protect himself. Madara walked around the corner and looked at me; I smiled and asked, "Did you find him?"

Madara nodded, "Yeah, he's headed out of town right now."

I stabbed the knife in the ground, stood up and then removed it from the ground; I played with it in my hand flinging it back and forth. I was fairly good at playing with it; I didn't even have to pay any attention when I moved it around in my hand, It was easy for me. When it was time I closed it and decided on what to do next, after figuring out my next move I climbed up on top of Madara's back.

We were in the air flying over town when we spotted him, the second I could see him I shoved my hand in my pocket. We waited until he had left town to attack. When we were sure that no one other than him and his youkai were present we dived. We landed in front of him, instantly Hiiragi and his other youkai were standing protectively in front of him.

I jumped off of Madara, and he stayed close to me as I walked towards them hands tucked in my pockets still. When the one Youkai's hair attacked me I slipped my hand from my pocket and flicked open the knife, it took only a slight movement from my wrist and the youkai's hair was gone. I looked at Natori and swore I could see nothing but red, I was full of hatred and pain, and at this point I wanted nothing more than to destroy the person standing in front of me.

I continued to walk forward slowly with Madara inches behind me. When Natori turned to run Madara blocked his path. I didn't change the pace I was walked at; no all I did was stare at him emotionlessly, and continue walking slowly towards him. Madara was standing right behind him so he couldn't get away, when I stood just a steps from him I began to play with the knife again, and then I tightened my grip on it when he was about to talk. Swinging it down with just a single movement I sliced deep in to his chest between the ribs on his right side. He dropped down almost instantly, there was just barely enough time for a look of surprise to appear on his face.

I pulled the knife from his chest, I looked down at myself as blood covered my hand, it was the second I saw the red that it hit me, what I had actually done, "I killed him... Touko would have never wanted this why did I..."

Madara was walking towards me, and when I saw him my legs gave out but he caught me holding me up. I made sure I had a tight grip on my knife as I held it continuing to stare at the blade curiously; my mind had gone completely blank. I couldn't go back to my friends now, I was a murderer, my hands had been stained red, and even if they could forgive me for my sin, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. As I sat down I knew I wouldn't be going back, I hadn't thought this through, and I was angry and upset. I was always the first one to shout about how bad it was to kill anything, All I can think about now is how much of a hypocrite I am, it's funny when you think about it really.

I heard the snap of a stick behind me and quickly turned to see what it was, I saw someone that I really didn't expect to when I turned, He just looked at me with a confused look on his face, it changed to a rather surprised look when he saw my blood covered hands, the knife, and Natori's dead body, he asked rather quietly, "What happened?"

I looked at him and said bluntly, "What do you think happened, I killed him."

He sighed, "Well I can see that, but why would you do such a thing?"

I took a cloth and wiped the knife off, "He killed Touko with no good reason so he deserved it."

Matoba smiled at me clearly pleased by what had happened, I just sighed, of course he would be the one to smile about it after finding out I killed someone that I had been close to and trusted at one point, He looked down at me when I looked up and asked, "What are you going to do now?"

I looked at him and wondered about his question myself, "I don't know, I've got no where I can return to, and I'm a killer now so I shouldn't go to my friends any longer."

Matoba smiled again at me, he put his hand out, "The offers still on the table, join the Matoba clan and I'll protect you from both humans and youkai."

I sat on the ground and actually thought about his offer, I had never really thought about it before because I use to feel like I belonged where I was at the time, but now I had nothing else that I could do, no where that I could go other then with him, I glanced at Madara who nodded at me knowing what I was about to ask, "Go if you want to."

I reached up and took Matoba's hand; he helped me up and then smiled, "Welcome to the clan, Natsume Takashi."

* * *

**Okay this is a very depressing Fic. But I hoped who ever read it enjoyed it. It's a ****ONESHOT**** so it's not going to have another chapter, so don't ask me what happens next. **


End file.
